Stress Reliever
by MockingBird16
Summary: Bella pleasures Edward after a stressful day at work...; Major MAJOR lemon! DON'T read if under 18. My friends old account. I'm using it for now...R


_This is my first fanfiction, so please, be brutal. My friends suggested this website to me, (Emmett-is-a-huggable-bear123), so I thought I'd give it a try._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. The plot is the only thing I own. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I am deffinatly not her. If I was, I'd be rolling in money right now ;)_

_WARNING: If you are under the age of 18, I suggest to go to rated T or K because this is going to get steamy. ;)_

I stood in my bathroom, infront of my mirror, waiting for Edward to get home. I thought that I would do something _special _for him becausehe works too hard. So, I went to Victoria Secret and boughta pink night gown that went to mid-thigh and matching bra and panties. Everything was see through.

I heard the door to our bedroom open. Showtime.

"Hey honey!" I called and fluffed my hair.

"Hello, love." He sounded stressed.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Stressful." He replied.

"Well, I hope this makes you feel better." I said sexily and stood in the bathroom doorway. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes got wide.

"I know it will." He said. I stalked over to him and sat on his lap. I felt a lump.

"I see little Eddie is very happy." I purred in his ear. He gulped.

"Just a little." His voice rose and nipped his ear. I pulled back and captured his lips in my. I licked his bottom lip and he licked mine. I opened my mouth and out tongues battled for dominance. He won. I pulled back.

I gave him a lap dance, swaying my hips. He got _very _happy. After I was done, I got off of his lap and sat on my knees on the floor infront of him. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Little Eddie sprung free.

I growled and took him in my mouth. I licked the tip and he groaned. I bobbed my head.

"Bella…" He groaned. "I'm going to…cum!" He yelled as he came into my mouth. I swallowed his cum and went back up and gave his a kiss, giving him a taste of himself. I gave him another lap dance and he tried getting more friction.

"Down boy." I smirked. He groaned. I took my night gown off slowly and stood infront of him in my panties and bra. I reached my hands back and took of my bra and slowly dropped it. He groaned loudly. I took a lot longer while taking my panties off. He was rubbing his cock. I could feel myself getting wet. I walked up to him again.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Too bad." I stood above his cock and rubbed it against my entrance. He tried thrusting up, but I stopped him.

"Not yet." I said. I kissed him hard and long. I teased him some more. I then slid onto him and we both moaned in pleasure. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. I groaned and started moving my hips. He moaned into my nipple. He thrusted and I met his thrusts.

"Ohhh." I moaned. We were moaning loudly. He kissed me and our tongues battled.

"Bellaaaa…" He said into my mouth. I could feel my lower stomach area start to tense. He thrusted once more and we came together.

"Oh GOD!" I yelled and put my head onto his chest.

"Mmmm…that was great." He sighed and held me. I looked into his eyes.

"And it's not over." I smirked. I pushed him back, not letting him get out of me. I got off of him, being sad, and walked into out closet and grabbed hand cuffs and a whip. His eyes got _huge._

"What are those for?" He asked.

"Stuff." I said. "Now lay on your stomach." He did what I said. I hand cuffed him to the bed. I whipped his ass. He groaned.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't talk unless I tell you to." I told him. I whipped his ass again. I then crawled onto the bed and sucked his dick. He came into my mouth again.

"Bella. Please, let me please _you._" He said.

"This is not about me." I said, but I uncuffed him. "Now sit up." I commanded. He did. I slid onto him and he moaned. I pushed him back and started riding him fast and hard. We were both panting and moaning like rabbits in heat. He started bouncing me up and down, creating a better pleasure. I screamed out as I came. He thrusted a couple more times and he came. He turned us around, making it so he was on time. He held my wrists above my head and kissed me down my body. I moaned. He let go of my hands and he got to my entrance.

"Edwarddd…nooo." I moaned as he licked my entrance. "EDWARD!" I screamed in pleasure. He smirked at me as he put two fingers in me and started pumping in and out. It feel amazing. I moaned as loud as I could. I bet China could hear me. I came onto his fingers and he licked my juices off of me. He crawled up and pushed my legs up and back so they were by my head.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and his thrust hardly into me. That position caused him to go _deep_. He pounded hard into me.

"Holy fucking shit!" I called out.

"Is…this…what…you…wanted?!" He said between thrusts.

"FUCK YES!" I screamed. I came hard. He then picked me up and took me on the wall. We were seriously _fucking. _We were fucking as if we were going to die.

"Bella, you're so fucking tight and wet. Come for me! Let your pussey's juices come on my hard dick." I came instantly. I loved Edward talking dirty. He put me on the bed and thrust into me again. This time, we went really slow. We were now making love.

"Oh god Edward. I love you so much." I told moaned to him.

"I love you too Bella." He thrust into me and we both came. We lay side by side, panting.

"Wanna go take a shower?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked in and started the shower. We fucked and made love in the shower. I came onto him and he came in me. We finished taking out shower and then went to bed.

_1 month later_

I called Edward.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey baby, could you come home early?" I asked.

"How about on my lunch break?" He asked.

"That'd be great." I said. I hung up and waited for him to come home. I heard him pulling into the driveway. He walked into the house.

"Hey babe." I kissed him tenderly.

"Hey sexy." I laughed. "How was your day so far?" He asked.

"Great! Yours?"

"Great now that I'm with you." He smiled.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." I bit my lip.

"Bella, when you do that, I get a boner and it makes me want to take you right now on the counter and fuck you senseless." He said. I felt me get wet instantly.

"Sorry." I smirked.

"It's fine." He laughed. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." I smiled. He grinned widely and brought me upstairs and we did some serious happy fucking.

_Did you like it?_

_Review_

_X_


End file.
